I Wish
by Reincarnations
Summary: Four new students are to attend Auradon Prep. One of them happens to be close friends with Jay and knows his and Mal's secret. Two of them hates Jay with a passion and will threaten him and Mal with their secret. The other's just trying to cause trouble by flirting with other girl's boyfriends. It doesn't help when they pick a fight on the day Jay's wonderful mother died.
1. Prologue

_**I was honestly mad when I watched the movie and Mal and Jay didn't get together. I came up with a theory though! The story will hopefully explain it well; the book and the movie will be incorporated into this.**_

 _ **This takes place after Mal's date with Ben.**_

 _ **Disclaimer-I own nothing.**_

* * *

Mal walked in her dorm room with a towel draped over her damp shoulders and a small goofy smile on her lips. The door behind her slammed closed on its own. She jumped in fright and turned toward it to find a surprise. Leaned against the door, arms crossed, was none other than her childhood friend from the isle, Jay. From the way he was positioned, it was obvious he was mad.

"Alright," Mal sat on the edge of her temporary bed, "what did I do that's got you so irritated?"

Jay pushed off against the wall walking to stand in-front of the female, arms still crossed. "Evie said you went on a date with Ben."

"Oh, I see!" She jumped up, giving the notorious thief a wicked smirk. "You're jealous that I went out with someone that wasn't you. Don't worry! It was all an act to help us steal the wand."

The son of Jafar raised an eyebrow to show his concern. "Are you sure about that? From the smile that was on your face, it looked like it was more than an _act._ "

The purple-haired stayed silent for a moment. Sitting back down, she muttered, "Maybe it wasn't part of the act."

"So you have feelings for him?"

"I didn't say that!"

"But you didn't deny it either," Jay argued. He started to pace back and forth in an attempt to get rid of his frustration. "What happened during the 'date'?"

"Why should I tell you?" Mal retorted, standing once more. "You never tell me why you flirt with all those girls on the isle, especially with those dim-witted wicked step-granddaughters."

"It's to keep up _our_ act!" He shouted but not loud enough where anyone outside the room could hear. "You know as well as I do if your mother found out the truth, she would kill us."

"Well I'm sorry my mother can't be open-minded like yours was-"

"We aren't talking about her," Jay interrupted forcefully. Speaking about his mother has been hard ever since she 'kicked-the-bucket' when Jay was six; she was the only one Jafar has ever loved. "We are talking about us-"

"I thought you liked Ben," Mal continued on, changing the subject for his sake. "You two get along great."

"I hate him!" he exclaimed. "I pretend to like him but I _hate_ him! I hated him at the beginning because I thought he had a thing for you. Now that he has a love spell placed on him, he talks about you all the time! I have to hit myself so I wouldn't scream at him to shut up."

"Now you know how I feel every time you flirt with someone that isn't me."

"So this is payback for all the times I made you jealous?"

"Why don't we just break up!?" Mal screamed/suggested.

"You want to throw away almost five years of being together because of a boy you just met that claims loves you? Even when I almost killed the Gaston twins when they busted your lip open?"

"It would end this ridiculous conversation and any more that would come."

Jay clenched his fists in rage as he felt his heart break and fall to the bottom of his stomach. Wordlessly, he walked over to the door and opened it. Not turning back he said, "You know I love you. And you know as well as I do that it will take a lot more than a simple break up to stop what we feel for each other."

Before Mal could say anything, he slammed the door shut behind him.

A tear fell down to the floor as many more would in a matter of time.

* * *

 ** _Good? Bad? I might make extend the story if you guys want it._**

 ** _Please review! I would appreciate it!_**


	2. Chapter 1

**_After a long while and since I had_** ** _so many reviews asking for the story to continue, it's continuing!_**

 ** _This story will have elements of both the movie and the book._**

 ** _Disclaimer-I do not Descendants or its prequel book._**

* * *

A month after Ben's coronation, the new king decided that four more children of villains were to come to Auradon. Since he wanted to make the best choice possible, Ben asked the four that were already in Auradon for help.

The five of them were sitting around in Carlos and Jay's room a few minutes before sunset, thinking of who should get off the Isle. Jay, who was laying on his bed staring at the ceiling, spoke first. "If we are considering villains that have no magic, I say Anthony. He would fit right in."

"Why him?" Carlos questioned, petting Dude while he slept on his lap.

"He doesn't have friends on the Isle," Jay explained, sitting up to speak properly. "And it's not like his mother would care."

"Of course she wouldn't," Mal agreed. Stopping her doodling in her notebook, she looked up and argued, "But Lady Tremaine will. You know how protective she is of him."

During the conversation both Ben and Evie looked confused. "Who's Anthony?" the blue haired princess asked.

The trio just remembered that she was banished to the far side of the Isle for ten years, so the son of Jafar answered, "Anthony is Lady Tremaine's grandson. When he was a baby Drizella didn't want him. She wanted a daughter, not a son. So Lady Tremaine took him in."

"Alright," Ben agreed, writing the name down a paper that was clipped to a clip-board. "Who else?"

"Maybe Ginny Gothel or Harriet Hook?" Evie suggested. She was sewing on a beautiful dress for her date with Doug, Dopey's son, tomorrow on Carlos's bed.

"Not Ginny," Mal denied. "She may have some magic or know of some magic items because of her mother."

"Harriet it is then." Ben wrote the name, then sat the pen down, before asking, "What about Gaston? Does he have any kids?"

"Pig-headed twins," Jay bitterly answered. Laying back on the bed angrily he continued, "Their names are Gaston Junior and Gaston the Third. They are as obnoxious as their father and equally arrogant, if not more. If you decide to let them come here and they do anything stupid, find me."

"Why?"

"They're scared of him," Mal answered for him. She shut her notebook and continued, "When we were younger the two were fighting in the hallway at school. I was walking past when one of them busted my lip. Jay appeared out of nowhere and demanded they apologize to me. The twins refused of course so he almost killed them in anger. That's why they stopped flirting with you, Evie, and stopped bullying you, Carlos, when you started hanging out with us."

"I'll keep that in mind." Ben finished off the list and put a note to the side to inform all teachers to contact Jay in case the twins get out of hand. "There is one more thing," he commented.

He looked at the four villain kids who had his attention and reluctantly stated, "There's a Family Day coming up in a week. We was wondering what you'll be doing there-"

"So there isn't a repeat of last time?" Jay deduced, closing his eyes so he could attempt to take a nap. "I'll probably be with Anthony, trying to make him feel comfortable."

Evie blushed slightly when she said, "Doug wants me to meet his father."

"I'm going to be with you," Mal bluntly replied.

The room was silent for a few moments waiting for a response from Carlos. When no answer was given they looked over at him. He had one hand petting Dude while the other hand held a phone that he was texting on. A small goofy grin covered his face. Noticing the silence, he glanced up, meeting four sets of eyes staring at him. "What?"

"What are you doing at Family Day?"

"I'm not going to be there for half of it," he replied after he answered a text message. "I'm taking someone out for lunch, but her mom wants her there for some of the event."

"Alright." The king stood up and made his way to the doorway. "I'll give the list to Fairy Godmother. If she approves then we'll have four new classmates tomorrow. Good-night."

Once Ben closed the door, Evie swung her head to the white haired boy. She caught a minuscule detail and began to investigate verbally, already knowing what she was about to say was true, " 'Her'? It sounds like you're taking a girl. And from what you said, it sounds like she sees her mother everyday, maybe at school?"

"I never said-"

"I know," Evie interrupted with a smile. "But what if she does? Her mother might work here. Who knows, she could be the head-mistress's daughter."

"You're dating Jane?!"

Carlos shushed the two loud-mouth thieves. "Keep your voice down! People still don't like that we are villain kids. If words gets around that Fairy Godmother's daughter is dating a villain, they will start disrespecting her."

"You two would be such a cute couple though!" Evie gushed.

"Thanks? But-"

"Evie," Mal chided, effectively interrupting Carlos, "we need to go. Curfew is in a few minutes and I'm not in the mood to break it today."

The two hurried off and soon enough they were back in their own room. "Why did you want to leave?" Evie questioned the ex-villain child as she laid her dress on their desk.

"I wanted to talk to you about something important." Mal waited until the other sat on their bed like she was. Taking in a deep breath, she confessed, "I'm having second thoughts."

"About your relationship with Ben? That's insane. You-"

"That's not what I'm talking about." Mal forcefully interrupted her. "I'm talking about me and Jay."

"What about you two?"

Mal sighed, not liking that she has to explain so much. "We dated back on the isle in secret and we broke up after my 'date' with Ben."

Evie stayed silent and questioned before she processed all of the information, "So you're thinking. . . .?"

"I'm thinking Jay and I should get back together."

* * *

 ** _I'm thinking that all of the chapters are going to be this short because I am working on a more important one along with this one._**

 ** _Thank you for reading and please review!_**


	3. Chapter 2

**_Here is the next chapter and it is short like I said previously._**

 ** _Disclaimer: I do not own Descendants or the prequel book._**

* * *

The next day the four new students arrived at Auradon Prep with the old new kids waiting on them, mostly Anthony. When Anthony had stepped out of the trampoline, every one but the kids on the Isle of the Lost were surprised by how much he looked like the good students. They were even more surprised when Jay stepped in front of him and the two gave each other a princely bow. When they straightened, Jay laughed heartily while Anthony shook his head with a smile.

"It is good to see you again, Jay." Anthony greeted once the other's laughter died down. "Isle of the Lost has not been the same since you left. To some it felt like she-" He stopped himself from finishing his statement.

"Like she had left?" Jay guessed, knowing who he was referring to and tried to keep his emotions maintained.

"No," Anthony stated while Ben talked over them, trying to explain the rules and giving them the school tour. They followed along with their talk being in whispers. "It felt like she had returned."

"What-?"

"When you left your father came to my grandmother's immediately." Anthony explained. "He told of how he wrote letters to King Beast and Queen Belle begging for you to be taken to Auradon to be taught there. He did this the day after you-know-who died."

"I was all he had left," Jay argued. "Why would he want me to be taken away?"

"He was afraid that with all the evil influences on the isle that you would actually turn evil. Did your father mention to you that he-"

"Became good on the day she died?" Jay finished once again as the tour group was taken around the garden, them trailing behind. "He told me and her before she passed on."

"And you do remember that ten years after someone on the Isle has turned good they die?"

Jay stopped abruptly. Anthony stopped with him not caring that they were going to be left behind from the group. Jay came to a horrible realization. "My mother's been dead for almost ten years. Once it has been exactly ten, Dad will-" Jay shook his head to get rid of the thought. "No, I can't think like that. He'll be fine; he won't die."

For the benefit of his friend, Anthony changed the subject. "How are you and Mal? I watched the coronation and thought it was odd she was with that prince."

"We are on a break." Jay insisted, having a strong feeling they would get back together. "We had a small fight and neither one of us had apologized yet."

"So you think once someone apologizes you'll be back together."

Before Jay answered, Carlos came running to them with Dude on his heel. "They've been assigned rooms," he stated referring to the new students. Anthony is staying with us but one of us has to sleep on the floor."

"They are not bringing in another bed?"

"It won't be in for a couple weeks. I volunteered to sleep on the fl-"

"No." Jay argued. "You aren't. You've just gotten a new bed with new blankets and pillows that you've never had before. I will sleep on the floor 'cause I'm used to it."

"A prince like you and I should not sleep on the ground." Anthony retorted, trying to make the situation better but evidently making it worse.

"Well I'm not a prince. I'm a street rat that was taught kindness from my mother and how to steal from my father. I'm a bred _thief_ , not a prince. Let's just go."

Jay stormed off and his friends sighed. They chased after him, knowing it will take a little bit before he would calm down.

* * *

 ** _Done!_**

 ** _I'm getting these chapters done as quick as I can and this is the only way I can think of doing it. Maybe once the story is finishing I will go back and combine the chapters to make them bigger._**

 ** _Thank you for reading and please review!_**


	4. Chapter 3

**_Here is the next chapter!_**

 ** _Disclaimer: I do not own Descendants or its prequel book._**

* * *

"Hey!"

Jay, Carlos, and Anthony was heading to the Tourney field when they heard the shout behind him. The shout came from the beautiful Evie, who was jogging toward them in two inch heels. She stopped in front of them and asked, "Are you heading to practice?"

"Yeah," Carlos answered first. "We're going to see if the coach will let Anthony tryout."

Jay placed a reassuring hand on Anthony's shoulder. "I taught him some stuff back on the isle. I think he would make an awesome center forward."

"Wait, isn't that your spot?" She faintly remembered as he and Carlos had explained the whole game of Tourney to her and Mal once.

"Yeah, but there's a cheer-leading tryout today and Carlos dared me to go. Mal laughed at me so I dared her to go with me. If the two of us do make it then I want someone who I know that can take my place take my place."

"Oh,no. Didn't any of your teammates tell you the news?" Evie questioned them and when they shook their heads, she continued, "Ben already requested a Tourney tryout for the twins. Mal tried to change his mind but he had already talked to the coach."

Jay's face grew grim as his three friends feared that he was going to explode from anger. "Why would he do something so stupid?!" He roared in rage. He honestly looked like he was about to kill someone when he turned to storm to the field.

"Jay, wait!" Anthony grabbed his arm, which caused Jay to falter in his step forward. "Before you go on a rampage, I have something I forgotten to give you. It is from your father."

Jay turned his head slightly, his anger slowly deteriorating while Anthony grabbed something from his pocket. He pulled out a chain that had a little charm attached to it. It took a moment to realize the chain was for a necklace and that the charm was something he was familiar with. Jay turned his whole body around as Anthony gently laid the gift in his hand.

"He had said the curse will come into effect soon." Anthony relayed knowingly. "He wants you to hold this or let someone you trust take care of it until the time is right to claim it again."

Jay nodded his head in understanding as he closed his hand around it. Carlos, not having seen the present along with Evie, asked, "What is it?"

Hesitantly, Jay dangled the chain, holding it with two fingers, as it and the charm swayed back and forth. "It's my dad's lamp."

"What about the curse Anthony talked about?" Evie acknowledged. "What exactly is it?"

Jay sighed, feeling a burden creating pressure on his shoulder. "You already know my dad was turned into a genie. Well the one that turned him told him if he had a child, he would be cursed. The curse is the child will turn into a genie after he dies. He had promised himself he would never fall in love so that wouldn't happen. In the end he broke his promise, when he met my mother."

"So?"

"So, when my father dies, I'll be turned into a genie and this will be my lamp." He stared at it intently for a few moments. Looking up he tossed it. "Here."

Evie caught it in confusion to which Jay explained, "I want all three of you take turns wearing it. But I do want it back soon."

"Why?"

"I want to give it to someone as an. . . .anniversary gift."

* * *

 ** _End of the chapter! So there is no confusion this is still the first day of the new arrivals._**

 ** _Thank you for reading and please review!_**


	5. Chapter 4

**_Here is the next chapter!_**

 ** _Disclaimer: I do not own Descendants or its prequel book._**

* * *

In the first day that she had arrived, Harriet had broken up a total of eight couples. She just _loved_ to cause trouble that included breaking other people's heart. If she wasn't announced as Captain Hook's daughter, people might have thought her of as another villain's daughter if they could think of one to fit her personality.

She has her heart set on breaking up one last couple before she would do something else that was as equally evil. As Harriet glided into her room, she heard a couple talking while they were coming up the hall. By hiding behind her door, Harriet discovered the couple was none other than Evie and Doug.

After Evie went into her bedroom, Harriet came out of hers to encounter Doug. "Nice night for a date, don't you think?" Harriet asked as she moved against the wall in a flirty manner.

Due to his nature, Doug blushed at her beauty and began to stutter, "W-w-well-"

He didn't get to proceed because Harriet stopped him by placing one of her fingers on his lips. "What a handsome face you have," Harriet acknowledged as she half listened to the ruckus Evie was making in her room, knowing she would leave it at any second.

She pushed herself off the wall and onto him, forcing him to place his hands on her hips in fear that he'd lose his balance. She moved her head to his ear and whispered sensually, "What I wouldn't give to have a man like you."

Doug tried to speak, but his voice wasn't with it. He was too flustered to do anything. Harriet giggled cutely and, right as the doorknob began to turn, kissed him hungrily. To his shame, he kissed her back with the same amount of force. Not knowing what overcame him, he moved her against the wall and continued the onslaught. He only stopped when he heard a gasp from down the hall.

He pushed himself off the pirate to look at his crushed beloved girlfriend, who was staring in horror. "How could you?" Evie wondered as tears started flowing down her cheeks. Not waiting for an answer, she tried to go back into her room, but Doug stopped her before she could. While the two squabbled, they failed to notice the villain daughter sneeking back into her room.

"We are done!" Evie finally yelled as she angrily wiped away her tears. "I _never_ want to see you again. I hate you!"

She slammed her door, ending the conversation and their relationship.

* * *

 ** _I'm sorry for it being a long wait but the chapter is done!_**

 ** _I will try to update for often but there won't be any promises._**

 ** _Please review!_**


	6. Chapter 5

**_School is out for me! That means I have more time to update unless I get a job! I've also decided I'm not reading the sequel until I finish this story._**

 ** _Disclainer: I do not own the Descendants movie or its prequel book._**

* * *

The next day in Science class, the teacher was taking role when he noticed that Evie wasn't there. Mal was glaring at Harriet as she explained, "Evie's not feeling well today. She had come home early from her date because she was starting to get sick and started to feel even worse when she caught her now ex-boyfriend cheating on her with the new girl."

"'New girl'?" Harriet repeated, trying to sound insulted, as she turned around to look at the other villain child. "Poor Mal. Did you forget that we went to the same school before you were moved here? Or that when you denied the second handsomest guy at school for a dance he immediately went over to me?"

"And you made yourself look like a fool," Mal retorted as she leaned back in her chair, ready to claim victory. "Don't forget, he asked me _first_ and he told me he would have rathered danced with me because he couldn't...how did you put it Anthony?

The attention was turned to Anthony, who was sitting next to Jay. He simply quoted, "'I could not stand the smell of her wretched fish odor.'"

The class laughed while Harriet face changed to pink and turned herself back to the front of the class.

After about ten minutes had passed, Carlos had finished his assignment for the day and turned it in. That's when he asked the teacher quietly, "Can I go check on Evie? I have nothing else to do in any other classes."

Knowing that he was a good student, the teacher let him leave, but not without giving him the assignment the missing student had missed.

* * *

Evie drank the moderately warm soup given to her and sighed contently as it reached her tummy. "Thank you, Carlos," she thanked the younger boy who was sitting on the edge of her bed and had taken away the bowl when she was done. "I don't think I could have ate anything else."

Carlos nodded his head before saying, "I heard about what happened between you and Doug. I'm sorry."

Evie shrugged her shoulders like it's no big deal. "It's not your fault. To be honest, I don't really care. I think I only dated him because he had feelings for me and I felt sorry for him."

"I think that's what happened with me and Jane." When Evie titled her head in confusion, he carried on, "Jane dumped me over the phone yesterday because she said she didn't have feelings for me anymore. Less than ten minutes later when I went to Tourney practice, I caught her and Chad kissing. Turns out she was dating Chad behind my back."

"I am so sorry, Carlos!" Evie apologized after she finished coughing. "I can't believe that happened to you!"

Carlos shrugged his shoulders like she did moments ago. "I don't care either. The only reason I asked her out is because the girl I had a crush on was dating someone else."

"Really?" Evie yawned as she sat up in her bed to listen better. "Who?"

"Close your eyes and I'll tell you."

Evie nodded her head sleepily as she closed her eyes. She felt Carlos take off the necklace she was wearing and get off the bed. A moment later she felt a peck on her lips and heard the door to her bedroom close.

She smiled and with her eyes still closed laid back in her bed to sleep. She called softly, "I like you too."

A couple seconds passed and she heard him walk down the hall to return to class.

* * *

 ** _Done! I will get the next chapter done as soon as I can._**

 ** _Please review!_**


	7. Chapter 6

**_This chapter is finished! Next is Family Day with two surprising visitors._**

 ** _Disclaimer: I do not own Descendants or its prequel book._**

* * *

Three days have passed since Carlos had kissed Evie. Coincidentally, it has been three days since they had started dating. Mal was truly happy for them, but she couldn't express it because she was depressed about what the day was. However, she was surprised that Friday afternoon when Jay came up behind her at lunch and latched a necklace around her neck.

He whispered into her ear so no one could hear him, "Happy five years anniversary." Jay kissed her cheek and walked away without another word. Luckily, Ben wasn't there to see the display of affection.

After Jay was out of hearing range, Evie questioned, "What was that about?"

Mal looked down at the charm on the necklace and played with it for a little bit. Almost in a trance, she muttered, "Five years..."

"Five years of what?" Carlos interrogated.

Mal looked at the new couple and they happened to noticed that her eyes were starting to water. "We would have been together for five years today."

She wiped away a stray tear and stood abruptly from the table. "I need to talk to Ben."

* * *

Ben sighed in disappointment at the news given to him. "I see..."

Mal sniffed as she wiped another tear that wouldn't stop falling. "I am truly sincerely sorry Ben. You're a great guy but-"

"You're in love with Jay," the prince finished.

"We used to date before we came to Auradon." Mal corrected. "If I hadn't had put that stupid love spell on you, Jay and I would still be together because we wouldn't have gotten into that fight."

"But would your relationship still be a secret?"

Mal laughed and shook her head, though she was still crying. "No. Knowing Jay, he would make some kind of big...announcement."

Ben raised his eyebrow in question. "Do you have a plan to make things right between the two of you?"

"Yeah...let's just say I'll have to sing during Family Day."

* * *

 ** _Done! Please review!_**


	8. Chapter 7

**_Here is the next chapter! I would promise you a couple chapters next week, but my mom is throwing a fit so I can't bring my laptop to Mississippi. Oh! And my dad said he's going to turn off the Internet during the night because I keep falling asleep during the day._**

 ** _Disclaimer: I do not own Descendants, its prequel book, or the song used in this chapter (which I'm sure you all know)._**

 ** _Enjoy._**

* * *

It was finally Family Day when King Beast and Queen Belle told Jay and Anthony that a surprise would arrive for the two outside the school. The surprise turned out to be Jafar and Lady Tremaine. The first thing Jay did when he saw his father was hug him. Only a trusted few weren't surprised when Jay started to cry in sadness.

Jafar whispered in son's ear, "Don't be upset, my son. Let's try to enjoy the time we have left with each other."

It took Jay a few minutes to compose himself before he pulled away from his dad. When he did, he learned something surprising. Lady Tremaine would be living in Auradon from now own because she had no family left on the Isle of the Lost.

That good news cheered him because he was her adopted grandson. You see, she had adopted his mother as her daughter long before the villains were forced onto the isle. Jay's mother was forced to the isle because she had fallen in love and gotten into contact with a villain, a.k.a Jafar.

For the day, Jay and Anthony escorted Jafar and Lady Tremaine from class to class until the real 'Family Day' actually started. When all of the parents arrived, the guest were surprised when Ben made an announcement, "There is a student here who wishes to perform in front of all of you. This her way of apologizing to someone that she got into a horrible argument with. She hopes that all of you enjoys it." Ben made eye contact with Jay, so he added on, "Especially you, Jay."

Ben moved to his parents as a puff of smoke appeared at the place he was once at. When it dissipated, Mal came into view, looking the most beautiful that Jay has ever seen her. Mal let a small smile dance on her lips as she brought the microphone to her mouth. _"If I could do it all over, baby, I'd do it different. Maybe I wouldn't be here in this position."_

Mal caught Jay's gaze on her, which gave made her voice even stronger. _"I found you then I lost you, looking back is torture. And it hurts to know I let you go, you live right around the corner."_ She let a smirk escape because that statement was entirely true. _"And I could've had it all, could've had it all."_

She twirled the mic in her hand before she continued, " _True love, I know I had it._ _True love, was so hard to find._ _True love, if I could get it back,_ _I'd never let it go this time."_

The audience was appalled that she was singing the song, and to a thief no less! That didn't stop her from singing. " _True love, is an inspiration._ _True love, it was mine, all mine._ _True love, if I could get it back,_ _I'd never let it go. I'd never let it go this time."_

Slowly Mal began walking forward, almost in a trance, to Jay. _"Feeling it all around, wondering how I blew it."_ Jay shook his head at her which caused her to smile inside. _"And I wanna know the secret, of how they, do it."_

In a trance himself, Jay started walking to her as the melody went on. _"_ _No such thing as perfection, I'm still learning that lesson._ _To forgive is key to forgetting me._ _And I'm staring at my reflection._ _And I could've had it all, could've had it all._

 _"True love, I know I had it. True love, was so hard to find. True love, if I could get it back, I'd never let it go this time. True love, is an inspiration. True love, it was mine, all mine. True love, if I could get it back, I'd never let it go. I'd never let it go this time!"_

The two finally met in the middle, Mal becoming teary eyed. _"If I knew then what I'd do now I'd be with you tonight. If I knew then what I'd do now we'd be alright! I could've had it all, could've had it all."_ Jay held her hand causing a wave of emotions to go through her. _"Could've had it all, could've had it all!"_

She sang the song with more power, and the duo felt like they were the only ones around. The song slowly came to end as Mal equally as slowly sang, _"I'd never let it go, this time. True love."_

Mal let the arm that was holding the mic go slack as she wiped away her tears with the other one that was still holding Jay's hand. "I am so sorry, Jay," she apologized through her crying. "I should have tried something else, besides the potion. I should have come up with a different plan or anything that wouldn't have made us..." She broke the gaze and looked down at the ground as she began to sob uncontrollably.

"Hey." Jay grabbed her chin and forced her to look at her again. "We did _not_ break up. We paused on us being together so we could focus on the task at hand. Now that that task is over, I'm gonna do something I wanted to do the day after we took the pause."

Mal started to ask a question, but was abruptly stopped by something that sent her to heaven.

Jay kissed her causing the crowd to applaud at their love for each other.

That just gave a set of twins the perfect idea for revenge.

* * *

 ** _Cliffhanger!_**

 ** _Please review!_**


	9. Chapter 8

**_So, my mom felt pity for me and let use her tablet for the week. I have updated this story and I added another story that involves Jay._**

 ** _If you are also into Kingdom Hearts check out my new and finished story The Desert Prince: The Untold Story._**

 ** _Disclaimer: I do not own Descendants or its prequel book._**

 ** _Enjoy._**

* * *

It was the day after Mal asked Jay for forgiveness, making it the day that their break was over. The Gaston twins and Harriet came up with the perfect plan for revenge against the four "good" villain kids since they didn't break the barrier on the Isle.

The first part of the plan required Harriet to wake up a few minutes earlier than Mal and Evie would. When she was dressed, she listened to the twos conversation and waited until Evie left the room by herself before she left her room, with her sword in hand.

Harriet stood at the door cautiously as she watched it open. Coming out of it was Mal as happy as can be because she was back with the one she truly loved. Once the door was closed, Harriet came up behind her and held the blade to Mal's throat.

"Would you look at this?" Harriet said into Mal's ear as she tensed up at the sudden action. "Looks like the brave pirate caught a mighty dragon. Ha! Like you can ever be as strong dragon."

Mal stared down intimidatingly at the sword at it was centimeters from cutting her. "Why are you doing this Harriet? I have done nothing to you."

"Are you kidding me?" Harriet held it closer as she ranted, "Jay has had his eyes you for years now. Sure he flirts with every girl he sees but he doesn't have any feelings for them, only you."

"So you're jealous?" Mal winced when she felt a cut on her arm by a pocket knife that Harriet had on her.

"Of course I am! I am way better looking than you but he doesn't even glances at him. I thought if I give off a little more sexual appeal, he'll come running to me. No! Everyone else with the male part immediately hovers over me. They aren't good enough. I need him. I need the _thief_ in him."

"He will never love you." Mal determined confidently as she watched the floor be dripped with her blood from the corner of her eye.

Harriet scoffed. "Then I'll just have to threaten him to want me."

Mal was about to retort, but was unable to because she was blinded and knocked unconscious.

* * *

 ** _Wow! What an intense chapter! If you enjoyed the chapter please review! And don't forget to check out The Desert Prince: The Untold Story._**


	10. Chapter 9

**_This chapter is short, but it's here!_**

 ** _Disclaimer: I do not own Descendants or its prequel book._**

* * *

A few minutes before class would start and Mal was no where to be seen. "Evie!" Jay whispered to the girl in front of him. "Where's Mal?"

"I don't know," she admitted as she squeezed her boyfriend's hands tightly. ❤️ "But I'm getting worried. She was right behind me when i left this morning."

Jay thought for a moment as he looked around the room. He realized something. The Gaston twins weren't there nor was Harriet.

Having a bad feeling, Jay stood from his seat, but the teacher walked in telling everyone to sit. He didn't listen instead he walked to the door. "I said sit!" The teacher ordered.

"But Mal's-" He was interrupted when Dude came running into the room barking with a note tied to his collar. Jay ripped it off and read the note allowed:

 _Getting worried Jay? You should be. Mal is with us, unharmed but not for long._ _We will give you one hour to start looking for her._ _After that time has disappeared, there will be a change of rules. With each passing hour there will be torture or fun. Well, fun for us. You better hurry before your beloved girlfriend is no longer innocent._

 _-Gastons_

Jay growled in anger then grabbed his head as he started to feel pain. Carlos and Evie immediately went over to him with Carlos saying, "We'll help look for her."

"No."

"She's our friend, Jay!" Evie argued with him. "We have too!"

"That's not what I meant." Jay carefully stated as he looked at his two friends. "What I mean is I already know where she's at."

"You do?" Carlos questioned, slightly confused by it. "How?"

Jay held out his wrist. Clung tightly to it was a gold band, almost like a-

"Genie." Evie said with realization. "You're a genie now! That means...your father's-"

"Mal has my lamp." Jay interrupted Evie's statement. "I can find her by locating my lamp."

He let go of his head as he got a signal at where the lamp was. "Let's go. I got a couple hunters and a pirate to kill."

* * *

 ** _Wow! Another chapter done! I think I only have three or four more to go before the story is done._**

 ** _If you enjoyed the story please review!_**


	11. Chapter 10

**_Here is the next chapter and there is only left after this!_**

 ** _Disclaimer: I do not own Descendants or its prequel book._**

 ** _Enjoy._**

* * *

Mal woke up tied to a column and after a few seconds she recognized the place she was at. It was where she had her first date with Ben. A couple more seconds passed and she found out that the Gaston twins were also behind the kidnapping.

The eldest one untied her from the column but kept her hands tied behind her back. It didn't take her long to notice he and his brother was armed with guns and Harriet was still holding that sword of hers.

"Don't worry," Gaston Junior instructed her. "We won't hurt you just yet. Jay still has twenty minutes we can begin our fun."

"There's no need."

The three enemies turned to the familiar voice. Standing at the entrance with his arms crossed was none other than Jay, the son of Jafar.

He started walking to them slowly as he moved his arms to his side. "I believe you owe me my unharmed girlfriend."

Gaston Junior pushed Mal to the ground and pointed his gun at the thief while Gaston the Third did the same with his and Harriet raised her sword. Jay raised his hands up in surrender. "Do what you want with me." Jay told them as he walked closer. "Just leave Mal and my friends alone."

"I'm afraid we can't do that." Harriet informed as she tightened her grip. "But we can do this!"

The twins shot their guns, which went right through his stomach along with the sword that pierced him. Jay fell to the ground as the blood began to surround him. Mal was about to scream but somebody covered her mouth with that somebody being Evie.

"Make a wish," she whispered in her ear. "We can get out of this mess if you-"

"You!" Gaston the Third exclaimed when he noticed the princess. "I'm gonna-"

"I WISH YOU THREE WOULD RETURN TO THE ISLE OF THE LOST!" Mal screamed as loud as she could.

Harriet chuckled. She walked over to the two, kicked Evie aside, and pulled Mal up by her hair. Harriet held the blade to throat. "How cute. Just because you make a wish doesn't mean it will come true."

"You sure about that?"

The three villain kids turned to see Jay looking unharmed except for holding his stomach. He stood taller as he said, almost in a trance, "Your wish is my command." With a snap of his fingers, the three villains disappeared. Once they did, Jay fainted once again.

The only thing he remembered hearing before blacking out was Mal screaming his name.

* * *

 _ **One more chapter to go till the story is over!**_

 ** _Please review!_**


	12. The End

_**Here is the last chapter! I'd like to dedicate it to the readers who read this from start to finish, especially 21stCenturyDragonRider who reviewed to almost all chapters.**_

 _ **Disclaimer: I do not own Descendants or its prequel book.**_

* * *

Jay was in the nurse's office and was healed as best as he could get. The nurse informed Mal that he might not make it. So there was Mal, holding her boyfriend's hand tightly as she hoped he would live.

Mal wiped away the tears that were falling none stop. She didn't want to replay the events that happened but they wouldn't stop.

Evie and Carlos told her about his father's curse. Jafar had died when he returned to the Isle yesterday. Since he died, Jay was turned into a genie and his father's lamp turned into his.

Mal wiped away her tears once more before deciding it was useless. It would be like trying to stop a storm. They would continue to poor down.

"I wish..." Mal sniffed as she trailed off because of the phrasing. "I wish you will live."

When her wish wasn't answered she sighed in grief. She kissed his cheek and heard someone say, "That's not my lips."

Mal jumped away in fright. Jay had his eyes open and was smiling as well as he could. He tried to laugh but it was a struggle. "I'm a genie, Mal," he reminded her. "Genies don't die."

Mal laughed in relief. The two lovebirds kissed (㈎3) giving this story a happy ending. (ㇴ1)


End file.
